Talisha Spalko
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Burdened with the feeling of being unwanted, even to her own mother. Talisha Spalko, throughout her time during the Crystal Skull mission, -lead by her mother- , will soon come to the understanding that life is not all that it seems.
1. Bitter memories

_Prologue_

**10 years ago...**

"_You keep her! I don't want her!"_

A six year old Talisha Spalko loomed cautiously in the shadows of the dark hall. Head between the mahogany banister poles. Surveying from the stairway. Praying not to be seen. A man she had not seen or heard of before had come for a visit. He was conversing with her mother, who seemed rather furious. A sharp sound of a slap filled the air. To stifle any scream that she would most likely emit. The girl clasped her hand over her mouth.

"_If you did not wish for me to conceive a child, why did you do it to me! Can you answer me that?"_

"_Impregnating you was the last thing on my mind. If I did know that I was going to father an ugly witch I wouldn't have bothered. The world doesn't need two of you after all!" _She prepared to hit him again, but he punched her hard in the stomach. She doubled over coughing. While she was crouched over in pain, he stepped forward, his callused hands made their way to her thighs, rubbing them slowly. Like he had done that night...He grimaced mockingly as she gasped and widened her eyes. The woman could sense what he wanted. His hands moved to her shirt and slowly, he began to unbutton it..._No!...never again! _Before she could submit to his vile display of what he liked to call 'a good time' She pushed him away and fastened her shirt. All the while, Talisha, confused and scared, watched the scene unfold. It was then she realized the man had a startling resemblance to herself...strange.

"_Get out!" _She had had enough. The man was so vulgar, and annoying. She did not want to have Talisha see him. He could hurt her if he wanted too. That was not going to happen. Irina would never allow it, never to her own child.

"_Let me see her!"_

Quick to notice that he was coming closer to her again. She snapped. _"OUT!" _Talisha could hear the "Shh" noise of mother's rapier being unsheathed. Mostly likely, it was being used against the man's neck. The man's eyes widened with terror. She nodded curtly at his fear stricken expression and removed the rapier from his throat, leaving a small cut.

Silence.

The door then closed with a thud , he was gone. Remaining with her back to the stairway. Her mother's deep, throaty voiced murmured ever so coolly "_Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

Startled, Talisha was quick to descend the stairs and scurry to her mother's side. _"Mama? Who was that man?"_

Irina Spalko calmly locked the front door and set a hand on her daughters shoulder. Guiding her into the sitting room. She was never really a gentle woman. Neither was she a woman to show affection. But this was her daughter, her only exception. Sitting down on the leather couch, being extra cautious as to not sit on Fido, the St Bernard's puppy that Talisha had insisted they keep, Irina held out her arms. Her daughter happily plopped down on her lap and nuzzled into her warmth. Irina played with Talisha's hair and pulled a blanket over the both of them, before holding the child close. It felt good to have somebody to love.

"_That was your father.." _She had a somewhat distant tone to her voice.

"_My father?"_

"_Yes darling." _She lifted her face with two of her fingers and gazed softly into the girl's puppy dog-like eyes. "_He is a vile cruel man, I do not wish for you to know him."_

"_Why?" _Talisha was confused. Surely she should know who her father was. Right?

Irina swallowed her pride. "_Baby, if I tell you this, you must promise to believe that I will love you no matter what. I'd die for you if I had to." _She wanted to put the thought in the back of her thoughts, But she knew that she had to tell her little girl eventually.

"_I promise."_

"_You..I..I didn't plan on conceiving you. I was attacked before you were born." _a throat formed in her throat. "_It meant that there was I chance I would be impregnated...and I was."_

_"W-what?" _Talisha felt as though she had been hit by a car. _She was a mistake?.. _Bolting out of her mothers grasp, she eyed her sadly, before looking away. Irina held the girls face in her hands, desperate for her understanding of the situation. But it didn't come. Talisha still forced herself to look away.

"_I was so scared when I found out I was expecting. But then you were born and you were the best thing that had ever happened to me."_

"_I was a mistake.." _Tears were now welling up in the child's eyes. This was exactly what Irina had feared.

"_No Darling, please try to understand that I love you. I-"_

"_No..I was a mistake..You never wished for me to be born.." _She released herself from her mothers grasp and ran, to her bedroom, collapsed onto the be and vented out all her tears, sobbing loudly..._A mistake.._Shortly after, Irina came to knock on he child's door. She could hear the crying and despised herself for it. Such a foolish deed to mention it like that.

"_Darling?"_

Talisha did not respond. Sighing, and feeling a great deal of stabbing guilt in her heart, Irina scurried to her own bedroom, and for the first time in many a moon, she wept. Falling asleep not too long after.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later..<strong>

Irina Spalko watched on at her daughter peacefully. A small smile threatened to grow across her lips. It was such an odd thing to be so relaxed over. But Talisha had that quality about her -always bringing happiness- Irina had noticed that the child's sleep was being disturbed. Her body was shifting violently. She dreaming about it again. That night when HE came. Gently, she reached out and stroked her cheek util she awoke from her slumber. _"Talisha Spalko,are you ill child?_

"_No mama" _The young lady mumbled softly, rising from her peaceful slumber and running her twigged fingers through her now rather tangled hair. Her eyes met with her mothers in an icy cold blue stare. The intimidating bob cut accentuating them perfectly. Her mother. Irina Spalko did not scare her. She never did, things had changed. The KGB had hardened any emotion of affection emitted from her. Now even to her own daughter. Over the years they found themselves drifting away from each other. Irina thought it was school stresses...That was incorrect though. In actual fact it was that same reason that Talisha had cried herself to sleep so many years ago. Her own daughter felt unwanted..a burden in Irina's life. She felt as though keeping her distance would solve any issues that she or her mother would face. It felt so heartbreaking though..but then again, life is never easy.

"_Would you kindly pay attention to our mission?" _Her cold gaze softened as Talisha smiled at her, batting her eyelids..._Such a beautiful child._

"_Mhmm.."_ She began to drift off again. A gentle slap across her face alarmed her._ "What was that for?"_ Her voiced deepened as her accent strengthened. She was now scowling. Not really meaning too. It wasn't even a hard slap. She loved her mother dearly and hated to show an signs of hatred towards her.

"_I said pay attention. And do not grimace at me Talisha. I will not have it. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes mother. I'm sorry.." _She looked up apologetically. Irina smiled acceptingly and relaxed in her seat. The passengers seat, located at the front of the car. They were sitting in a militarised vehicle at the rear end of a Soviet military convoy run by Colonel Dr Irina Spalko herself. Through a deserted road in Nevada on an important mission. That mission was a mystery to Talisha. She didn't care to ask the details. Not until now. "_Mama?"_

"_Yes baby?" _He accent deepened as she called her 'baby' It was hard for her to show affection these days. It was also unusual for someone of such a high rank to use a word as.._unprofessional.._as that. Especially -the 'emotionless cow' or 'poisonous bitch' as her colleagues referred to her as- She seemed far to high classed to be using silly pet names for a 16 year old. But it was her way of showing that she did care for her little girl. Weather Talisha saw it or not was a different matter.

"_Where are we going?"_

Irina hesitated. She didn't think this far. Her daughter had never asked any questions before so she assumed it would be the same now. Taking a breath, she stated all the information she was permitted to give. "_To a warehouse, I have been instructed to locate a container of some sort. That is all you need know."_

"_What's in i-"_

"_I can't tell you." _She **wanted** to tell her. She wanted to SO bad. But she could not. Stalin would skin her alive should he find out that his fair haired girl had spread strictly confidential information. Irina never talked of her relationship with the man. He was far stronger and more powerful than her and he could easily have Irina faced by a firing squad with a single snap of the fingers. He was also capable of doing things _to woman that nobody would ever wish to think of. Stalin was a womanising piece of scum and only Irina would be the one to know that..._for now.__

"_Talisha!" _Irina raised her left arm. Hushing her. She certainly did not want to argue with her. She would only say things that she would regret later on.

"_Fine."_

Again they sat in silence. Irina decided to keep it this way. She had to avoid any more questions. Tal' wouldn't understand what was happening anyhow, she was just a child...actually, no, she was not. She was 16 years old...but anyway, she would find out in time. Besides. They had something else to worry about. Talisha watched on through the window. Intently. As the militarised cab came to a halt. By a guarded barrier. -strictly no entry- Of course. Their enemies were there. -Americans- _This cannot be good._ Talisha could sense that a horrific event was imminent. She could have not been any more correct, even if she tried. All she could hear were murmurs of one of them informing a very terrifying Antonin Dovchenko that entry was strictly prohibited. Without any reply, Dovchenko had knelt down to tie his shoe lace while the Americans were brutally slaughtered by Colonel Spalko's comrades. The gunshots roared through the air and cracked against the atmosphere like an old bull whip. Just the sheer audacity of the events shattered the young girls courage. Talisha's worst fears were confirmed. The Americans dropped dead to the ground like lumps of lead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I would like to make a wee shout out to the rather fabulous Adrianna (lolagemeow) Without her help and encouragement I would never be this motivated to write stories. She is the genius mastermind that decided upon the name 'Talisha' and her fan fictions are amazing. It urge you to read and review her fics,trust me, they are so good! thank you. :) <span>**


	2. The Americans and the argument

**Dang short chapter! but hey, at least it's a reasonably quick update :D again thank you Adrianna for your encouragement! and thank you Jane! (Lindy) You are such an amazing person to help boost my confidence! Without your advice on how to stay focused on my story (and not crimping random objects with hair irons so my room looks like a bag of crisps xD) I would never have this up today. Thank you! xx**

NO! please...It couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. Not to innocent lives like that. What crime had they committed? what deed had they done to deserve such untimely deaths? Nothing!..nothing was the answer. But not according to the Russians. Their answer was cruel and unjust. The guards were nothing but 'enemies' -Americans- A nationality that was scorned upon with such blinding hatred in the eyes of the Union. Talisha knew this. She always thought of the innocent lives that had been victims to the Soviets with great dread, trepidation...anger. She would always feel deep compassion and sympathy whenever the convoy was to stumble upon people branded with a flag on their uniforms. She knew what would happen every time. Right there and then she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry for all of those lives..for the country..for herself – that dreadful night that she desperately wanted to forget- . A tear had made its way out of the girls sapphire iris, almost going unnoticed. Irina glared rather angrily at her daughter's rather childish reaction to these events..._Crying over that?...how ridiculous!. _She exited the car and walked some distance from it, beckoning for Tal' to follow her, but before she did, she fired an icy glare and spoke rather coolly, curling her lips with each syllable.

"_Talisha, I need to speak with you, alone. Now." _Annoyed at her sudden bluntness, Talisha whipped round and eyed her. But then also exited the car and followed her mother's lead. Irina seemed pretty hacked up over something. Surely her reaction was not this bad as to have her own mother tell her differently? Taking a breath and folding her muscularly toned arms a cross her chest. Irina spoke sternly._"Please do not tell me you are expressing..upset towards these deaths?" _She also scoffed at the mention of the idea, as though it was a ridiculous suggestion. Or as though it was completely unheard of in these parts...like these deaths were as normal as dew in the fresh spring mornings.

"_Yes mother, I am" _She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure of why her mother was so angry. Who wouldn't behave like this when a troupe of men had just been slaughtered before their eyes? Would Irina expect her child to act pitiless towards her own nationality. No, not at all. Any rational person would scream in horror and take matters into their own hands to make sure they would be avenged. But of course. Seeing as the ringleader was her mother, she could not. That would be killing ones own mother -matricide- Which Talisha certainly did not wish to consider any time soon.

"_How immature. You are a part of the USSR. You see those men?" _She gestured to the dead bodies being carelessly dragged away._ " They do not belong in this world" _Oh that was it! Such a spiteful thing to state! How could Talisha be expected to comply to a ridiculous excuse such as that. It made no sense logically. How could she be have maturely when her mother was ordering her men to kill innocent men.

"_And why may I ask do they 'not belong in this world' " _She mimicked her mother mockingly. Deepening her accent. It was showing sheer snide to do that, but Talisha did not care.

Venom practically oozed through Irina's teeth as she listened to her voice. Oh how infuriated she was right then and there! Her daughter. The one she loved dearly, was mocking her. How insulting. "_How dare you act in such a derogatory way young lady!" _

"_I asked you a question..mother!" _The word _mother _Being forced out as though it were vomit, or a distasteful food.

"_You know the answer! Don't be foolish!" _Irina had yelled at her as it slipped out her mouth, her cheeks flushed into a deep shade of scarlet. She had never meant to raise her voice to the volume or extent that it was. But she was blinded, blinded by rage, almost forgetting that this young _lady _was her daughter. Acting as though it were one of her comrades that failed to step in line.

Shocked at how she had been yelled to in return of her brief, albeit blunt reminder, Talisha made her come back. _"Because they are American? How could you be so prejudice?"_

"_I am NOT being prejudice. It is the way that life is. You must not care for Americans. They are disgusting scum, and will remain our enemies while Stalin is still in power. They deserved to die, and I expect you to understand that."_

"_Fuck off!"_

Talisha slapped her hand across her mouth a soon as she had said it. Cursing was strictly forbidden. Then came one of those moments that seemed to go into slow motion. Talisha could not seem to describe the sheer terror that had overcome her body as Irina unsheathed her rapier -in her blinding rage- and pointed it to the her throat. Her own mother! She screamed. Loudly and could feel the cold razor blade pressuring against the sensitiveness of her neck. A blood clot forming from where it had penetrated a thin layer of the skin. Just like the result of one pricking their finger with a needle. Her eyes widened, ardent for cheating death. She would not die today, it was only a threat. Irina had snapped out of that rage and relaxed her arm as soon as that scream had become audible. Speechless as to what she had just done. She filled with immense..guilt..self loathing. _How could I have just done something like that?.._The water works had started in Talisha's eyes. She herself was overcome with fear, upset..betrayal. _Her mother had wanted to kill her? _Using the tip over her finger, she gently lifted the rapier from her neck and ran. She didn't care where to, as long as it was away from there, yet still part of the convoy so she would not get lost, she would be happy.

"_Tali'-" _Irina had begun to call out. But it was too late, she was gone, she had escaped to take refuge in another vehicle. Irina, in a sense, had lost her daughter right then and there. Sure she was still alive, but the love that had bonded them was thought to be gone. She wanted to weep, vent our all her emotions. But no. she was a Colonel and she had to be strong. So sighing and full of deep guilt, Irina returned to her cab, and refused to speak for the rest of the journey.


	3. Meeting Dr Jones

The Journey was long and silent. Talisha stared ominously out the rear end of the vehicle that she sought refuge in, along with the obnoxious and considerably beastly Antonin Dovchenko. She loathed the man. Deeply. He had done things to her behind closed doors that she'd rather not think about. She had never informed Irina of these .._attacks. _She feared that she wouldn't be believed, as she was under the influence of Antonin informing her that '_They'll call you a liar if you tell them. As far as you are concerned, this did not happen. Unless you wish for that mother of yours to face my anger. '_ ..He had indoctrinated her...brainwashed her into thinking she would be doing wrong revealing the truth, and that in not speaking out, she would be saving her mother's life. She wished that she did not have to be sitting right next to the vile excuse for a man. But alas she could not return to her Irina so soon. Yes, she had already forgiven her, she knew that she had not meant to react in such a manner like that. Yet, there was that lingering feeling that she _had_ intended to kill her daughter, and that she was in fact a mistake. Talisha cleared those painful thoughts from her mind. Sure it hurt. But so did many things. She needed to remain focussed in this mission at hand. It would be difficult not to converse with her mother, but what colonel in training would let family matters disturb her work ethic? None. That was the answer. So sighing with great exasperation, Talisha, pulled off her leather gloves, revealing her dainty hands and rummaged in her tattered silk lined leather satchel for sunglasses. They proved to help enhance the intimidating impression that she adored giving out. Just like her mother. It never usually worked though. Talisha was too kind hearted and duey eyed to be intimidating. Her uniform was very similar to that of her mothers. The only difference being that Talisha would wear a short sleeved gimnasterka, as she felt very confined when her arms were covered. Yet despite the uniform, she could never be feared or respected. Not ever. But she still tried. And after donning those those sunglasses, Talisha rested her head against the window and watched the car scaling across the desert road. Dreading it's arrival at the warehouse that they were travelling to. All she wanted was to go home.

Irina sat solemnly in the front seat her own cab. Muscularly toned arms folded across her chest. Eyes itching viciously, almost ready to leak with bitter tears. Still blinded by self loathing for such disgusting behaviour. She honestly could not express how painfully heartbreaking it seemed to be, watching her own daughter cry in terror right before her ice blue eyes. And to be reminded that she herself was the cause. Threatening to kill the girl she loved so dearly. She had no idea what had come over her as to commit such a horrific act. But She knew one thing. And that was that she needed to clear her mind. Stay fixated on the task at hand. Distraction led to failure, a thing which she did not wish to experience in the not so distant future. So just as Talisha had done, she too donned her sunglasses and changed her face from a grimaced guilt ridden frown, to an intimidating neutral expression. It took her a few moments to comprehend were she was after she felt the car slowly come to a halt, but then she remembered. She watched on, waiting for the precise moment to show her face to the world. Talisha did so too. Surveying the scene in front of her unfold. Praying that no other lives would be lost. Dovchenko fired her a piercing glare as he exited the vehicle. Thank god he was gone. He was such a brute. From one of the other cabs, an..almost jolly looking podgy man with mousey, thin wispy hair and a slug like moustache was plucked out and dragged to one side. While a second man, in his late fifties, with his black hair, tinted with grey strands was thrown to the ground. Along with a fedora. Talisha did not recognise either of these men. Irina seemed to though, as she fired a brief, approving nod to Antonin Dovchenko as he passed her car, who was preparing to confront the older of the two. First though, he allowed him to retrieve his beloved fedora and recuperate from the blow to his body he received as he was struck the ground. When he seemed to be ready. Antonin marched over to him, and asked, a some what simple question in Talisha's eyes.

"_You recognize this building, yes?"_

Upon glancing around the desert area. The man caught a brief glimpse of the men's dead bodies being dragged away. Angrily, he spat back, coldly. "_Drop dead"_

Clearly Dovchenko was severely angered by this retort, so instead of replying with a derogatory remark, he belted the man across the face. With enough force to knock the him off of his balance. Smirking, with a rather witted glint in his eye. The man then said. _"I'm sorry, I meant drop dead comrade"_ Emphasising the word _"Comrade" _Which seemed to piss the beastly Colonel off even more. Using his usual method of corporal punishment. He removed his small green cap and called to his men"_Vasmite imu ruki za spinoy."_ Which meant "_Put his arms behind his back" _In Russian. His fist balled into a fist -his knuckles whitening- and drew his arm back. Ready to give him a severe beating. When Irina, who had been watching the events unfold, called out with her obnoxiously strong Ukrainian accent.

"_"Prasteete!" _Which, in Russian, basically meant. _"Excuse me!"_

Dovchenko whipped around and eyed Irina as she exited the car and strutted towards him. The hostage had survived his fury..for now. Talisha took this as a signal to exit her own means of travel and follow her mother, walking behind her and forcing herself to not make any eye contact with her.. The man looked up suspiciously at her. Wondering why a could possibly be involved with such a mission like this. Irina discussed the whereabouts of this man before he was captured. Before Antonin threw an old pot to the floor. Breaking it. Apparently the man was an archaeologist. And that pot was a valuable artefact. Irina then trampled through it. Not caring for the fact that those men must have been digging for hours to find this pot, and walked over to the older of the men.

_"You two are not from around here, are you?" _he asked.

Almost Automatically. Irina replied with. _"And where is it that you would imagine we are from"_ She removed her sun glasses. _"Doctor Jones" _Still Talisha remained silent. She could not just freely converse with this man. Not yet anyway. At least she knew his name now. That was a start.

"_Well, the way you're sinking your teeth into those wubble-u's, I should think maybe Ukraine."_ He replied, chuckling slightly as it escaped his lips.

"Highest Marks..Colonel Dr Irina Spalko." She replied, coolly, annoyed at the idea of being defeated. She extended out her hand expectedly, waiting for him to shake it. Only to be openly snubbed. She fired a rather cold piercing blue stare at him. Pissed off. But he avoided this and turned his attention to Talisha. She was such a beautiful young lady. Irina allowed him to step a little closer to her daughter. Fighting the urge not the look her in the eye. It would only break her heart ever more.

"_And what might your name be. Young lady?" _

Talisha clapped her hands across her front and spoke out in a clear, worry free voice. "_Talisha Spalko..Dr Jones." _Much to Irina's..jealousy, when Talisha held out her hand, half expecting him to leave her hanging. Dr Jones gently lifted it, and pressed his lips ever so sweetly onto it.

"_Ain't you beautiful.." _ He released her hand and wryly smiled at her. Talisha had to admit, it was a good looking smile.

Talisha blush profusely, fighting a content smile. Before stepping back. "_Thank you.."_

"_Any time sweetheart!"_

Gosh he was kind. Perhaps this mission would not be so bad after all.


	4. The failed attempt

Talisha backed away. Standing behind her mother. While she began to converse with Dr Jones once again. Talisha's eyes rolled and she could not help but face palm subtly behind her back, as Irina began to give her prideful -over spoken by now- speech about her success as an agent and the rewards that she had gained over her years in the army, whilst strutting in a show-off walk. It was obvious that Dr Jones had no particular interest in her rewards -Three order of Lenins and a Hero of socialist labour- As he did not breath a word to her. Extending her speech, to yet again try and impress the cocky archaeologist, she then stated, very clearly, and broad to make sure it sunk in clearly. "_I know things" ..oh lord here we go again..."I know them before anyone else." _She stood right before him. "_And what I do not know, I find out..Now what i need to know now is in here" _ her voice slowed down as the sentence ended. As she was talking, she had extended her finger to prod the fedora slightly to reveal a partially wrinkled forehead. Then something rather strange happened. To Dr Jones anyway. Irina held her hand in front of his eyes -as though casting a spell of some sort- And slowly, she concentrated on his face, her eyes whitening and soon enough, she wasn't there mentally..like she was in some sort of trance. But soon she snapped out of it as Dr Jones let our a mocking chuckle. She slapped his face several times and then breathed. _"You are a hard man to read Dr Jones." _Then Talisha realised. She was trying her mind reading skills. That was the first time that she had failed. Strange. "_So.." _Irina continued. Slipping on her gloves once more. "_We will do this..what is expression – old fashioned way. You will tell us" _She paced around him, to walk to the main entrance of the warehouse that, as she had told Talisha, would be where the mission was to take place. "_You will help us find what we seek" _With a wave of the hand, her fellow comrades commandeered the engineers box and soon the doors unlatched themselves, opening at a rather fast rate. Irina did her usual strut and lead the way into the warehouse.

"_Is she always like this?" _Dr Jones asked Talisha, as she walked by his side. He could tell that she was Obviously wishing to be somewhere else by the look of distaste on her face.

"_At the best of times, yes." _She replied kindly. Not wishing to make any more enemies that day by acting so cold and harsh like her mother. She bowed her head and sighed sadly as they walked. Oh how she wished for every thing to be as they were before. She wanted to speak to her mother, but she feared that Irina would only be angry that she would even consider talking to her after her cursing to her face like that earlier.

"_You all right kid?" _Talisha nodded feebly. Silencing. No she was not all right thank you very much! Talisha wished to say that. But she did not. He was only being polite after all. "_You're not. I can see it in your eyes." _

"_We had fight.." _She replied calmly. Not wanting to to upset herself further.

He took a gander at Irina. Who was now slowly coming to a hault. "_Your mom?" _

"_yes" _Before he could ask any more questions. She hurried away. Preparing for the next step in the mission. It would come soon enough.


	5. The warehouse

"_Drop the guns! Or Spalko junior here is dead!"_

This mission was soon coming to a closure. Said item had been found and retrieved. Talisha was more than astounded at the entire process. It wasn't just a matter of walking around the vast space until they had found what they were looking for. No. this was far more complex. Dr Jones turned out the be the man that Irina required to do it. Talisha scorned herself for not realizing that sooner. Of course. He blatantly refused at first. But Irina put him in his place with that dreaded rapier. So there he went, recovering the crate. He had scaled the surrounding boxes, clutching the gun powder that he had demanded for -apparently the crate had been magnetic- and threw it across the warehouse. Everybody hushed and watched on in amazement as the gun power dance through the air and attracted to the missing item. Even Irina herself was impressed. And after several repetitions of this process, the beloved crate had been found. It was then loaded onto one of the convertible-like vehicles and unlatched. Then, upon opening, Irina Hacked away at the protective cover with a knife until a mangled body was exposed. It didn't take long for Talisha, even though she was standing beside one of the men holding his gun to Dr Jones and her obscuring her vision, to come to the realisation that the body was not that of a man, but an inter-dimensional being. While both females, and many of the other men seemed to be distracted. Dr Jones punched the agent wielding his bull whip that had been confiscated, grabbed two guns -one for him and one for his peer- and held Talisha at gun point. Irina's greatest of weaknesses.

"_no!" _Her deep feminine voice boomed. She knew he wasn't _really_ going to kill her. but she still couldn't take chances. Talisha still unable to comprehend the situation took a few moments to become aware of what was happening. One minute she was standing there observing her mother, the next she was standing struck with anxiety as a gun was pointed to her. Twice in one day had she been threatened with death. She thought she would die. But then the unpredictable happened. Unpredictable to her anyway, she could tell Irina knew of it. A gun cocked, not long after the men had lowered their own guns. Dr Jones turned to see the pudgy man that had been brought here with him pointing a gun to the base of his skull. He looked back at him, betrayed. Talisha could see the heartbreak in his eyes. The man's own friend had betrayed him.

"_Why mac?"_

"_What can I say Jonesy? I'm a capitalist, and the pay"_

Dr Jones lowered his gun slightly and conversed more with the man he thought he could trust. Talisha briefly glanced at her mother. Who happened to be smiling smugly to herself. She seemed rather content of the betrayal. Like she knew it was going to happen - She did – Holding back a triumphant laugh. Irina breathed the words ever so coldly. "_Any last words Dr Jones."_

He simply replied. "_I like Ike."_

"_Put down gun" _Dovchenko murmured abruptly. Half expecting him to refuse. But no, he did not. What he did do was rather shocking. He literally dropped his gun to the floor.

"_You got it Pal" _The gun fired as it came in contact to the floor and shot.. Agent Pasha as Talisha recalled in the foot. He screamed in pain of course and began shooting blindly. Which seemed to cause a pretty big distraction, In fact Talisha had to be careful as to not get shot. When The bullets had ceased Dr Jones had run away and Irina was barking orders to her men to go after him. She then turned to Talisha and yelled. _"You! Go to agent Ivan! He will transport you back to camp."_

"_But-"_

"_Leave! Now!"_

Not wishing to argue once more. She obeyed her mother's orders and let the male agent escort her to the cab. She reclined in the back seat and watched on as they drive away. She knew why her mother did not want her to be there for a prolonged period of time. There was a high risk of more death. She thought about her argument with her mother once more. She would have to resolve this..somehow. But anyway, she could feel a sense of tiredness, and let her eyes close. Soon after she fell into a deep sleep and would not wake until the time came to leave the car and board the boat that completed the journey. Once she had arrived back at camp all that she could do was wait. Wait for her mother's return. Ignoring Ivan's questioning of her being ok, She paced to the tent she temporarily resided in with her mother and laid back on her cot. She thought of him again. Dovchenko. What if he came into her tent once the rest of the agents had returned. She was in no fit state to face him. Just the thought of his greasy hands all over her body once more made her eyes water. Which she allowed to happen. Her sobs were short and shaky. Crying was perhaps the best way to vent emotions. And sleep would help to cure sadness. So once her weeping had calmed itself, she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. Her eyes were still tear stained, but did not expect her mother to notice. The thing is..she did. When Irina had finally sojourned back to camp, even though she was far past exhausted, it did not take her long to find out. It never usually happened, but Irina could feel a disturbance in her though patterns, as though something was most definitely wrong. When she found her daughter fast asleep and her cheeks drenched in tears. Her worst fears were confirmed. It killed her deep inside knowing her daughter was upset. Like razors cutting at her heart -slow and painful- She knew that Talisha would not inform her of her worries. So her only resort was to walk through her thoughts. She was always a very readable person. Once she had broken through, and the connection was made. What she saw, did, and always will, horrify her greatly. 

* * *

><p><strong><span>I would like to say thank you to Adrianna (Lolagemeow) yet again for her help. She has provided me with some rather excellent ideas that shall be used in m next chapter :) which will hopefully be a little longer than this one.<span>**


	6. Attack

**Wow! very quick update! but I wanted to get this done for Adrianna so I spent most of last night and this morning on it :) I have realized that this chapter is quite M rated so if you do not wish to read slightly M rated material. Just avoid the italics at the start. It's not that bad to be honest. But this is just me informing you of it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>come with me! Now!" The familiar voice of Antonin Dovchenko murmured brusquely. Talisha's eyes snapped open at the sound. His clammy hands gripped around the wrist of hers and dragged her to his own tent. Walking slowly and taking extra care as to not wake Irina. "Now if you tell anybody of this, your mother will face the consequences" Talisha could only nod. Fear had over come her. She knew what he was going to do to her, and it terrified her. Once they were in the tent he eyed her. "lie down!" her feet were frozen to the ground. A scream imminent. "I said.- !" She felt him push her roughly onto the cot "Lie down!" She watched his eyes explore her early-developed body. Why did she have too be so matured for her age? Perhaps if she was not, she'd not be here right now. He stopped at her bust and slowly he fumbled with the buttons on her nightgown. She could only lie motionless and submit to his vile acts that no woman would ever wish to experience. Once he had gotten the gown off of her. He slurped kisses onto her lips, neck..everywhere! Her breathing quickened ever more as he unclasped her bra and removed her panties, throwing them to the ground carelessly. Her nude body on display before him. For a few moments, he seemed to study her unclothed body, unable to look away. She was a rather beautiful young lady and the spitting image of her mother. That was the most important part. He saw her lips tremor and knew that he had her under his control. A rather horrific, long session of groping and kissing her fragile figure past. She had fought back, several times clawing at him and pulling away. But several blows to the body made her stop. It was time. He unbuckled his own belt, slid down the clothes of his abdomen and forced himself inside of her. Talisha yelped, widened her eyes and let a few tears stream down her face at the sudden jolt "This may hurt a bit" And oh god it did! The pain was agonising.. But she still submitted. She could only predict what He'd do if she were to inform her mother. She did no wish to be responsible for her mother getting hurt. After what seemed like an eternity, had finally freed her. Allowing her to dress before escorting her back to her tent. As if nothing had happened. It was over..for now.<em>

The connection was broken. Irina widened her eyes. And pulled back in sheer horror. She had just seen a memory. Not a happy one. No! Never a happy one! She had just observed a man she trusted with her life sexually abuse her darling daughter! Why didn't she see this sooner! Talisha had shown many signs of upset towards that man before! She should be sitting there reassuring her daughter. Protecting her, hugging her close and telling her things were going to be all right. She had been raped before..that was how she had been impregnated. It was such a horrific experience. Then she remembered pointing that sword to her throat. It must have hurt her so much. Thinking ones own mother wanted to kill them. With immense guilt stabbing at her heart, she leaned in and kissed her daughters head. "_Oh darling..how could I have ever wanted to hurt you" _She stirred, rolling over gently until her hand rested on Irina's. Holding it gently in her sleep. Irina smiled warmly to herself. And gently shook her daughter awake. She hated to disturb her, her face was so peaceful. But she needed speak with her, it could not wait until morning. Slowly rising and rubbing her eyes. Talisha awoke to see her mother before her. Confused. She eyed her and asked.

"_Mama?..why..what..?" Was all she could manage. She felt so tied and her eyes ability to stay open proved to be failing her._

"_Darling, I am sorry for waking you, but I must speak with you." _Talisha nodded understandingly and sat up, she had perfectly good idea on what she wished to discuss. It took a few moments for Irina to decide on how to begin this. But then she found her words. She did not speak though, no, not yet. But what she did do was so much better. She leaned forward and reached out to Talisha. Her arms wrapped around her daughter and she held her close. One of the first times since that night...Talisha sighed and happily returned the hug. It felt good to be held close like this. "_I want you to know that I would never do anything to you that could potentially risk your life. Ok? What I did today was unacceptable. I want you to know I am deeply sorry."_

"_Oh mama, I've already forgiven you..I knew you didn't mean to do it.."_

"_Thank you.."_ Irina pulled back and smiled softly. She never usually did but Talisha was special. But then her daughter could see her face fall and could predict that something was wrong. In the back of her mind, she had a sinking feeling that she could sense exactly what her mother was thinking. "_..Talisha..About Dovchenko. Why didn't you just tell me?" _She widened her eyes in terror. Half expecting Dovchenko to come storming through that door with a loaded pistol.

".._You..you knew?..but how?" _

Irina held the young lady's face in her hands. Looking deep into her eyes. "_I know things. Remember?" __Talisha understood and nodded. Closing her watery blue eyes once more and letting a few tears stream down her pale face. Irina hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head._

_"_I was just scared I guess...scared of losing you." __

_"_well I can promise you that I am not going anywhere."__

Talisha squeezed her eyes tightly and cried hysterically into Irina's chest. All her mother could do was hold her, stroking her back and console her. She knew how she felt and would reassure her every few minutes that nothing like that will happen to her again as long as she would be in command. It hurt her deeply seeing Talisha cry. She hadn't seen her daughter like this in such a long time and knew that this man had broken her..terrorised her and indoctrinated lies into her mind. He would never get away with this. Irina would be sure of that. They rode the river of emotion together, in each others arms. Talisha was comforted now that Irina was there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dovchenko was lying on his bed. Staring at the roof of his tent. Waiting for that exact moment to leave the tent as soon as he knew Irina was sure to be asleep. God how he wanted that woman. She was incredibly stunning and he was certain she would be very good in bed indeed. After all, he had a mentality that she must have slept with many men to get to her position as colonel. He obviously did not know her very well. Ever since that day he was first put under her command. All he could think of was her. No. He did not love her. He never really did. It was her body he wanted. A sickly physical desire that consumed him. That uniform wasn't very flattering but what was underneath was what he pined for. Oh how he craved that woman's touch. But he knew that it would be risky trying anything on her while that daughter of hers was still there. He had seen that child's face so many times. Talisha was the spitting image of her mother. She had her eyes. So unusual yet ever so bewitching. Her beauty was agonising. And, to Dovchenko, if he could not have Irina. Talisha was the next best thing. He would frighten her. Plant lies in her mind. Soon enough she would be completely under his power. And he would get what he wanted..soon enough. He turned over to read his pocket watch -1 am- ...It was time. He swung he legs of the edge of the cot and left the tent.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late. After a long period of weeping, Talisha had finally fallen asleep. Irina had pulled a blanket over her and tucked her in. Before sitting at her desk to plan the next days activities. Her hands shook in anger as she wrote. Oh how she loathed that man for the deeds he had done. there was no way she could concentrate on anything while he was still around. Unpunished. Giving up, she slammed her pen down, rested her elbows on the desk and rubbed her temples. Somebody was coming, her thoughts felt different. She knew who it was. And it wasn't long before Dovchenko had come along and entered her tent. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Irina. Awake and rather pissed off. He certainly did not expect this to happen. Irina was always asleep when he came. He stood there, looking very awkward. Thinking of any form of an excuse. <em>"And just what do you think you are doing?"<em> She rose and stood before him. Glaring coldly into his eyes. Itching for him to do something so that she could have an excuse to hit him for what he had done.

_"_I.." __He trailed off. Irina rose her fist and struck him across the face. Oh boy that felt good. He looked at her aghast and grabbed her by the soldiers. Pinning her up against the tent pole. Forgetting that this was his colonel. His commander and decider of his fate._ "_How dare you hit me!" __Irina refused to show fear. Not that she was frightened to begin with_. _he did not scare her.

_"_How DARE you think you can get away with raping my daughter!" __She yelled. Irina felt Dovchenko's hand slap her across the cheeks once more. He was beyond angry..beyond furious in fact. Irina herself was stunned at his reaction. Nobody had dared hit her before.

_"_So the little runt told you!..I knew as much!"__

_"_Do not. I repeat. Do not call my daughter a runt you bastar-OW!" __Another slap alerted her. Dovchenko donned a complacent grin and ignored her words. Kissing up her neck as he pressed into her more. He savoured her touch. Enjoying the taste of her skin. Irina could only widen her eyes. She felt his hands rub against her body and attempt to unbutton her shirt. But no. She was not going to allow him to do this to her. With a great deal of force. She pushed him away from her, grabbing her rapier which was nearby. _"Touch me like that again and I will have to kill you!"_ She prodded him in the stomach, yet softly with the -newly sharpened- blade. She could not kill him, not yet. This was only acting as a warning.

_"_..I will be back, you'll see!"__

Irina glared at him as he left the tent. He'd be back. She knew it. But she would be ready. And he would pay for his crimes. One way or another..he was going to pay.


	7. Mary Williams

Mary Williams

Several weeks had passed and Talisha was soon to return to her normal, bubbly and care free self. Irina had never again spoken of that night that Dovchenko had been discovered, she did not need to, he hadn't even attempted to speak to Talisha again, let alone hurt her. So Irina had time to plan the next step in the mission, free of worry for her daughter's safety. It had been a few weeks since Irina had heard of the survival of Dr Jones and she had already carried out the first of her plans. Kidnapping a.. Mary Williams, known to be a former lover of the man. She knew that if something had happened, Mary would call upon her son to summon Dr Jones to untangle her from this mess. Also, she was a dear friend of Mr Harold Oxley, the divining rod of the mission and who had also been captured unbeknownst to Talisha. Mary had been in possession of a letter transcribed into a dead language – not even of the English lettering- from the Dr (now insane) when the soviets had found them both. Oxley had been found in a sanatorium in Peru. That was simple. He now resided in the tent next to the temporary mess hall in which the agents ate. Also, the easy part of kidnapping Ms Williams was already done. She was only a tent away from where Talisha was standing in fact. But allowing her to "Escape" without suspicion of intentionally letting her go -to contact her son and send him the letter- would be tricky. It was then that an idea came to mind. Irina glanced briefly at Talisha ,who had just had her mornings meal and was now dancing around the remnants of last nights camp fire. A sly smile crossed her lips. Surely Ms Williams would not expect a young girl such as Talisha to be like her KGB mother. Apparently utterly malicious and extremely dangerous to those who are idiotic enough to tangle paths with her. If Mary was to..befriend Talisha, it would allow her to be informed on how to escape the camp unnoticed, thus allowing her to contact her son, which would then lead to the capturing of Dr Jones.

"_Talisha!" _Irina barked, startling her. Oh dear god, the clingy, demanding Irina had returned. Talisha knew that Irina's love and kindness would wane eventually. And it did.

"_Yes mother?" _She positioned herself directly in front of her mother and ceased to dance. She knew that she would be rehabilitated to her old work ethic soon enough. -A tool that Irina would use to succeed in missions- And she could not be more correct.

"_Now what I am going to ask of you is simple." _Irina breathed coldly, transfixing her eyes with her daughter's, curling every syllable with striking perfection. "_You will befriend Ms Williams, and you will inform her on how to escape, yes?" ..._Escape?..how odd. But Talisha decided NOT to argue with her mother. There must be a good explanation behind all of this.

"_Very well mother." _ She receive a curt nod from Irina, and then strutted to the tent in which Ms Williams was incarcerated. She used her dainty fingers to pry open the flaps of the tent, before peeking inside...There she was. Tied to a tent post and fast asleep. She looked so exhausted, and had been through a lot within the past 24 hours that she had been captured. Talisha glanced at her face as she entered the tent, wrinkled with her ageing body yet still kindly and ever so serene looking. But then her eyes flickered open and she scowled disgustedly at the young lady before her.

"_Who the hell are you?" _

"_Talisha Spalko ma'am, Daughter of Col. Dr. Irina Spalko."_

The older woman eyed Talisha gingerly, half expecting the child to inquire as to what the letter truly said. -rapier included- Or to ask her to talk to Oxley herself to find the meaning of said letter. "_Daughter? Of course! You look just like HER!.. How old are you?"_

"_16 miss" _Talisha sat herself down beside her and untied her arms slightly so that she could move more freely and less constrained.

"_16?..wait why did you do that? What do you want? You want me to tell you what that letter says? Well I can tell you now that -" _

"_Just shut up for a second will you!" _She said sternly, yet not being able to help herself from laughing. God this woman would be stubborn to convince that she was not a threat. But yet again, she had Irina for a mother. This was nothing that she had not experienced before.

**Sorry beyond sorry this is late! had a lot of things happen lately! D: and I am sorry this is so short!**


	8. Reverie

***Hides from angry fanfictioners* I'm sorry i took a year to write this! D: Schools been hating me and I've been occupied with other fanfics! Am I forgiven? I wrote this last night and today so I really hope it's not TOO disappointing. I want to thank my Girlfriend CrazyReddz for motivating me and generally just being brilliant! :) if you have a moment, look her up and read her stories. :) She's very good and deserves to have a lot of readers. :) Okay now I'm rambling..goodbye guys and see you hopefully in the not too distant future. **

**P.S Thank You PrincessJenna89 for your reviews. :) They made me smile. plus they reminded me that this story exists and therefore I decided it should be this one I add to. **

Irina Spalko stood lonesomely on the deciduous terrain outside of her private quarters. Arms folded, leaning against the tent pole that propped open the canvas entrance. Half her face illuminated with a warm glow and the rest cast in a dark shadow. The golden sun was only just rising in it's serenity after all. Such a beautiful sight. The world really was a enchanting place. So why was it ruined with militant bastards such as Antonin Dovchenko? Or Josef Stalin? Not only had they raped innocent women. They had killed people. A lot of them. Including those Americans. And all Irina had done about that matter was point a sword to her child's throat when she cried. Even though she did not mean it, even though she had been granted with the gift of forgiveness. That guilt would always remain in her heart. She peered through the tent flaps. Her iced-Sapphire eyes scanning the room and slowly falling upon her daughter, still asleep. Completely exhausted from the combat training she underwent the day previously. She had thought about waking her but no..it was only 6am. __Let the child rest, she deserves it___. _She loved this girl so much. More than life itself. Everyday since the mission had begun, she thought to herself: What would happen if Talisha were to die?..what if she got shot accidentally? What if she got hit by a car? What if?..Irina would never forgive herself if she let her daughter die. She shook those thoughts from her head. She really needed to start being more optimistic. Talisha was a strong fighter. Just like herself. In fact, yesterday during combat she even threatened, rather blood thirstily to cut off Dovchenko's balls in his sleep when he had gotten in the way of her rapier. He pulled back in terror and scattered. That thought made Irina chuckle. A part of her kind of wanted the child to cut off his balls in his sleep. He certainly deserved it anyway. At least her daughter was no longer frightened of him.

_"What's so funny mama?" _Talisha murmured groggily, arising from her peaceful slumber. Curious at the fact that her mother seemed to be laughing. Irina snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her daughter's voice. She was slightly startled but the realized that Talisha had been awake for a while now and was watching on as she stood there after a random outburst of chuckling. She knew her laughing was an unusual sight. To Talisha anyway. In all honesty it was about as uncommon as Dovchenko suddenly standing on a table in the mess hall, ripping off his shirt, throwing his hat to the crowd and exclaiming that he was homosexual and had a secret male to male love for General Stalin. Oh god if only..So she clamped her lips together and hushed herself before opening her mouth to speak again.

_"Nothing that concerns you, my dear."_She lied smiling to herself. Still unable to get the dark humored thoughts from her mind. This feeling was still very new to her. She was still generally the coldest woman that any of the agents had ever seen but something was changing. She was becoming..Friendlier? If that is the right word. She was laughing more, smiling more. Even making jokes that she would never have done previously. Ever since that night she had outed Dovchenko for his cruel deeds she had felt closer to her daughter. Like an uncontrollable force had reeled her in. Irina had felt more emotionally attached than ever to Talisha since she discovered all the pain she had to endure. Perhaps becoming more kindly was her way of patching up all the suffering, Reminding her baby girl that someone was there for her. That Someone did care. That someone did love her with all of their heart. That she would never have to go through that pain again. Not while her mother was around. No, never again.

_"__Whatever it was, ill ignore it just this once" _Talisha smirked, swinging her legs over the bedside and slipping a pair of slippers on her dainty feet. She stretched her arms out and yawned tiresomely as she rose to her feet . Combing her thin digits through her matted hair. She winced in pain as she stretched once more and groaned in heavy annoyance. _"__God I'm still hurting like hell! That idiot socked me RIGHT in the ribs! I swear if that Dovchenko comes near me again when practising i-i-i'll-"_She stopped mid yawn and looked at her mother who had been blissfully watching her the whole that look only a mother could give their child. Fighting back another chuckle at her daughter's dramatic start to the day. _"__What?"_

_"__Good morning to you too."_Was all She replied with.

_"__What time is it?"_Asked Talisha, walking towards the partially cracked mirror in the corner of the canopy. A poor excuse for one but it would have to do. Staring at the reflection before her she hesitantly lifted her nightdress. Oh god how she hated the bruises that covered every inch of her body. Black, ugly bruises, mostly against her chest and abdomen. They were a mark that HE had left behind. All she wanted was to forget everything about him. Clear him from her mind, once and for all. Then perhaps the healing process could begin, and she could be happy again. She could act happy, yes. But she never really had felt truly happy for a long, long time. Especially after the last few days. Talisha grabbed her uniform before it was too much for her to bear looking at, and began to dress. Covering them would have to do for now.

_"__Must be late if I woke up naturally."_She joked cautiously and she finished buttoning up her gymnasterka. Testing to see just how kind this 'new' Irina was.

_"__Actually it's barely seven in the morning."_

_"Really? wow! must be a record!" _Talisha smirked. pulling on her breeches before slipping her feet into a pair of black boots, similar to that of her mothers. Irina's eyes opened widely in utter astonishment at the sight before her. That little girl who she once read stories to at night, was no longer a child. She knew that. ..But she could never quite believe it until that very moment. It was rather frightening how a simple outfit change could make such an imparting effect. What was once a sixteen year old girl, all innocent and dewey eyed, had turned into a woman. A warrior. A soldier ready to fight. She looked so much like her mother yet they both denied it frequently. After all, they saw the other as being too beautiful to look just like them. Once finished dressing Talisha sat on her cot and looked up inquisitively at her mother, who was now gently combing her hair in the very same mirror. Curiously she asked: "_Any news? You know. On Marion? It's been like, a week since we have spoken." _She hated asking of the matter but it needed to be mentioned, no matter how painful it was on her emotions. She was a KGB agent. Not a pathetic little school girl.

_Ignoring her casual, Americanised choice of vocabulary that she must have picked up as they interacted with captives, the older woman spoke out coolly, arms folded and her gaze remaining cool and casual. She had been dreading having this be brought up. It had been days since she had asked Talisha to show Ms Williams how to escape. The child hadn't been too clear on how It went. All she had said was 'She trusted me, and now I have betrayed her. I hope you are happy.' It almost broke her heart to hear her daughter talk like that. Even days later it still played on her mind. Drawing in a small breath, she spoke out. __"Not-"_Irina began but was cut short by a soldier cavorting into the tent. Both woman recognized him as Agent Kurt. One of the younger and more feeble minded agents in the KGB. Not much older than Talisha actually. Both of them had practiced combat together many times before. Normally in his free time he would be such a care free young lad, like his comrades. Dancing and singing songs around the camp fire. But when it came to work, that had to go. It's rather scary actually. How different a person can be whilst working. Right that very second though, he looked panic stricken and fear could be seen in his eyes. Even sweat was glistening on his forehead. Irina approached him and hardened her stare. Speaking furiously with venom oozing through her teeth. She knew it upset her child to see her act this way towards other men but.. It had to be done. _"__And what may I ask are you doing here?" _

_"Please Colonel Doctor, we have an escaped prisoner. That Williams woman..she's gone."_

"_That will be all" _Irina stated, raising her arm to dismiss him. Feigning the look and feel of anger until the agent had left the canopy. Sighing in exasperation she threw the comb she had been holding to the floor and knelt before Talisha. The poor girl looked so guilty..Irina pulled her daughter close and inwardly smiled proudly at her succession. Who wouldn't be proud after all? Talking to a rather stubborn prisoner with the tendency to lash out was one thing. But the fact that she had managed to convince her into an attempted escape was another. Talisha was the daughter of the sworn enemy to Mrs Williams, which obviously meant that getting her to listen must have been tricky. But she had somehow managed it. And what seemed to be a seemingly difficult task had been accomplished. Even if it took a few days for it to happen. Irina didn't foresee though, that Talisha would have genuinely befriended the woman. It must have taken great strength to betray ones own friend. And for that, She respected her daughter more. She couldn't help but feel her pain though. "_I know it was hard darling, but it was for the best." _

Talisha pulled away and look dismally at her mother and simply breathed: _"That's what you think.." _before standing to her feet and walking towards the tent flaps. Leaving her mother kneeling guiltily on the floor._ "Now if you do excuse me, I am going to get breakfast."_

Irina didn't bother to call after her when she strutted out of the tent. She knew the better option was to leave her be. She would get over it. In time. Hopefully..Irina made a mental note to herself to think before asking her daughter to do things for her next time. All she wanted was to get closer to her daughter and she found herself ruining it again because of her damn coldness and lack of care for innocent casualties. Irina had realized long ago that she needed to change, and it had to be soon. Her daughter's happiness relied on it.


End file.
